marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Tron Bonne
Tron Bonne is a character from the Mega Man Legends series of video games. She serves mainly as an antagonist but is also an anti-heroine of sorts in the series. She also has forty-one Servbots at her command, one of which is a playable character in Marvel vs. Capcom 2. Background Only fourteen years old, Tron is the mechanical genius of the Bonne family. Possessing an IQ of 180, she is in charge of building and maintaining all of the Bonnes' mechanical devices, including the Bonne family's air ship, the Gesellschaft, her loyal Servbots and even the ships they pilot, the Drache and the Hornisse. Tron is known for piloting machines such as the Gustaff, Ferdinand and the Jagd Krabbe in battle. She has always wanted to go on missions and adventures just like her older brother Teisel, but was never given the chance until Teisel and Bon were kidnapped by Loath and Glyde. After rescuing Teisel and Bon from Loath's clutches, Tron has since acted as Teisel’s "right hand girl" in all of the Bonnes' adventures. Tron is also the creator and "mother" of the Servbots, whom she treats just like children. Although Tron will not admit it, she has a huge crush on her archenemy, MegaMan Volnutt. Besides her older brother Teisel, she has a younger brother, Bon. In-Game Story Personality Though she is a pirate and has been shown to be rather greedy and egotistical, she has also shown a noble morality throughout the series, performing altruistic deeds like aiding her archenemy Mega Man in the Mega Man Legends series; or chastising, defeating, and turning in a crime boss to the police for his barbarity of attempting to utilise an ancient robot vehicle to devastate and conquer the world in the spin-off game The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. Thus, Tron knows when to "draw the line" when performing acts of piracy, or when any scheme becomes too morally questionable for her liking. Temperamental and prideful when in the presence of others, Tron's personality towards her forty-one Servbots is more reminiscent of a disciplinarian mother towards her children. She is very harsh and demanding towards her Servbots, but is quick to praise and reward them for good performance, being very caring and compassionate towards them when they're not performing any number of tasks. Gameplay 'Attacks' *'Servbot Uppercut - '''An arm of Tron's tank-mech converts into a gun that fires a Servbot with a helicopter on its head, blocking the opponent's path. 'Support Attacks' *'α (Dash):' '''Bonne Strike - '''Tron attacks with her robot tank arm morphed into a drill, rocketing straight ahead towards her opponent. *'β (Anti-Air):' '''Gustaff Fire - '''Tron unveils a flamethrower hidden beneath the skull symbol on her mech's "chest", spraying a short-ranged, wide-arcing flame towards the enemy. *'γ (Projectile): Bandit Boulder - Tron's robot tank throws a giant boulder towards the enemy. '''Hyper Combos *'Servbot Takeout (Level 1) -' Level 1 Hyper Combo. Incapacitates an enemy with a gunshot, and calls for her horde of 41 Servbots, stampeding over the opponent. *'Servbot Surprise (Level 1) - '''Level 1 Hyper Combo. The Servbot that is with Tron grows and starts attacking with a hammer. Tron appears to be controlling it as a satellite dish comes out of Gustaff. *'Shakedown Mixer (Level 3) -''' Level 3 Hyper Combo. Grabs an opponent and slams them face-first into the ground. Keeping the opponent held, Tron's mech torso then spins around, brutally grinding the opponent's face against the earth while the ground begins to burn from intense friction. Finally, Tron's mech leaps into the air and slams the opponent face-first into the ground for the last time. Theme Song Tron Bonne's theme is a remix of Flutter vs Gesellschaft from Megaman Legends. 300px|left Trivia * Tron is very popular and has appeared in her own game, The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, and also appears in the fighting game Marvel vs. Capcom 2, not directly fighting herself, but with the help of riding in a mech that appears to be a different model of the Gustaff, a mech seen in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne. She is somewhat infamous in the latter, because of the high amount of damage she can cause as an assist character. *She was confirmed during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, along with Albert Wesker, Spider-Man and X-23. * In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Tron Bonne's rival appears to be X-23 because both are anti-heroines, each of them have their own use of weaponry obtained through forms of scientific engineering, as well as members of their own families appearing in the game; in Tron's case, her older brother Teisel appears in the Kattelox Island stage for a background cameo, and her Servbot "children" directly assist her during some attacks and hyper combos. * Mayumi Iizuka, who previously voiced Tron Bonne in Marvel vs. Capcom 2, the Megaman Legends series, and it's spin-off The Misadventures of Tron Bonne, reprises her role in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 as Tron Bonne's Japanese voiceover artist. * You can see the rest of the Bonne Family in her home stage along with various servbots. Also, Tron Bonne's brother is in the background cheering her on whenever she is fighting in her home stage. If she is defeated, he will become sad. * If Tron Bonne isn't being used in her home stage, she will sit next to Teisel and watch the players fight. She is seen holding a Servbot on her lap. * If Tron is in the field after all enemy characters have been knocked out on her home stage, Kattelox Island, there is a strange celebratory sound that plays when she stands up to flash the "V for Victory" hand sign. * Tron Bonne's alternate costume bears a striking resemblance to the Mega Man Legends incarnation of Roll, who was her rival in that series. In addition, the Servbot will be colored white, referencing the Volnutt family friend/pet, Data the monkey. * When being used as an assist she will say "thanks for playing!". In a minor sense she is breaking the fourth wall. *Tron Bonne's English voiceover artist in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is Tara Platt (not Tara Strong as some mistakenly believed). Artwork Mvc2-tron-bonne.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Art Work Tron breathe.gif|Tron Bonne's Battle Sprite tron-noscale.jpg|Tron Bonne's Alternate Costumes Screenshots 4996205324_32a0a13b66_b.jpg|Tron taunting her opponent. mvsc3-s4.jpg|Tron attacking Captain America. mvsc3-s33.jpg|Tron's alternate costume. Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Neutral Alignment